List of Lyrics to Two Steps From Hell Songs
This is a list of all the songs that include audible lyrics by Two Steps From Hell ''with the actual lyrics under each song. Heart of Courage (Invincible) The promise, Redemption This time we fight for freedom The dreamer Awaking, Shattered by love The courage Together We lean against destruction Salvation, remission Wait, my new world We take it, We save it, Our hearts unite each other The one who dies with you Follow your path soldier, We face it, we save it Until our last breath fading Wherever, don't matter Burning love for Gaia! Friendship to Last (Nemesis & Archangel) Quira mi tirah'ta lieh Sate'rate masatiri Agliie nama, matsa ra'ti realahlia Ohmiruu Quira mi tirah'ta lieh Sate'rate masatiri Agliie nama, matsa ra'ti realahlia Queralii Hivaai Ohmiruu The End Is The Beginning (SkyWorld) The force of fallen light Descended and flamed too bright. A lost and fallen race. The sight turned from grace. The war proceeds the rest. The sign of the dancing dead. And time squared to lapse. And forgets when time began. The world must come to an end The dark of space will bend. Titan Dream (SkyWorld) Strong, I am... I am Strong... So strong, so strong, strong When you hear me, strong Woah! So strong, so strong, Back to the Earth (SkyWorld) Look at your watch With a perilous gaze, A troubled stare, And when I ask, "Where do we go?" Say you don't care Call on me! When the day is dark Never too late, You're underrated Whatever your sins, Whatever your loss, Your cup is filled There is no way To turn back the clock, No one will Call on me! There's a fire in your heart Lying in wait Just like a lion Maybe we should go back to the earth And live off the sun Maybe we should crawl in the dirt Before we run A thousand years of art and song, Of love and war Tell me why you joined the club, What are you fighting for? All hands on deck! A suicide race Prop up the good, And smother the hate The wall is high, the sun is low, The four winds roar Wide-eyed children fill the streets To take back the score There is no truth That lies can make, No willing soldiers In the wake Maybe we should go back to the earth And live off the sun Maybe we should crawl in the dirt Before we run Life is fragile The flight of a sparrow Will end, And the same Goes for us, Born from the same rain And dust Maybe we should go back to the earth And life will grow! And the river soon to return And a plan unfold Look at your watch With a perilous gaze, A troubled stare And when I ask, "Where do we go?" Say you don't care Call on me! When the day is dark Never too late, You're underrated Stay (Miracles) I like the way your eyes look into mine I like how it feels when you smile I like the way you watch me when I walk away Say you'll stay I like to feel your breath on my face I like to swim around in your good grace I like the way your lips taste Say you'll stay Say you will stay Say you will stay I like how I don't expect anything from you You surprise me daily through and through I like how you listen to what I say Say you'll stay Say you'll stay I like to feel your breath on my face I like to swim around in your good grace I like the way your lips taste Say You will stay Say You will stay My Freedom (Nero & Miracles) I will stay By you Through the night. Decide your fate Believe in your vision Don't let life wait. My freedom. I will hold Your hand Through the night Have faith In me Embrace your new freedom You hold the key. Desire... Believe... My vision... My freedom... Freedom... Children of the Sun (instrumental version released as ''None Shall Live on Battlecry) Fighting and running from turning from who we really are Cannot suppress so let's find the one we have shamed so far Flying too close to the sun as if we're invincible Cannot dictate, dominate the earth that we're living on We can't defy the loss, cut the loss that we consummate Around the world we grow weaker as we exterminate The only thing that gives, thing that brings air and light to us Wake up one day and find what we've got is serious We are the Children of the Sun We are the Children of the Sun The human greed and our creed is all that we have to share Knee-deep in tragical, fabrical issues everywhere Cannot replace the one, chase the one that we used to be It isn't how we were, why we're here, what we're meant to be Fighting and running from turning from who we really are Cannot suppress so let's find the one we have shaped so far Flying too close to the sun as if we're invincible Cannot dictate our fate on this earth we are living on We are the Children of the Sun The love for everyone Always on the run The fire in our eyes The passion never dies We're the chosen ones The Children of the Sun We are the Children of the Sun The love for everyone Always on the run The fire in our eyes The passion never dies We're the chosen ones The Children of the Sun We are, we are We are the Children of the Sun We are, we are The Children of the Sun We are, we are We are the Children of the Sun Always on the run Victory (Battlecry) From far away In mountains deep The night of blood In twilight sleep The armies fight For king and queen There will be no No victory The swords collide With power and force As mighty men Show no remorse It is the time The snow is melting It is the time Of reckoning Never Back Down (Battlecry) Standing still As they charge We will hold our ground Not back down We will raise our swords From the ground And we will fight the war to end All this suffering Never fearing Heroes, foes Or the daring And their cause To the gods we pray Never waive Time has come for us To take charge And fight the power! Battleborne (Battlecry) Oh! There is fire in the air that I'm breathing There is blood where the battles rage These are faces I will not remember Will I fight for the queen or the slave? A treacherous part to play with a heart of courage When the wind from the north bodes the dragon And the armies and legions have formed We have camped for the night fully covered Fading ghosts in the shadows of war Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Gone, All the villages let out to pasture The black wing of death as their liege Felt the ground, it was bare from the plunder Soldiers that lie at my feet The maidens were lost wading across an ocean On a ship heading south to the mainland I am standing in wake of the storm I was raised by the wolf and the stallion This sword was battleborne Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Star Sky (Battlecry) Here we are Riding the sky Paining the night with the sun You and I Mirrors of light Twin flames of fire Lit in another time and place I knew your name I knew your face Your love and grace Past and present now embrace Worlds collide in inner space Unstoppable, the song we play! Burn that page for me I cannot erase the time of sleep I cannot be loved so set me free I cannot deliver your love Or caress your soul So Burn that page for me I cannot embrace the touch that you give I cannot find solace in your words I cannot deliver you your love Or caress your soul Age to age I feel the call Memory of future dreams You and I Riding the sky Keeping the fire bright From another time and place I know your name I know your face Your touch and grace All of time cannot erase What our hearts remember stays Forever on, a song we play! Burn that page for me I cannot erase the time of sleep I cannot be loved so set me free I cannot deliver your love Or caress your soul So Burn that page for me I cannot embrace the touch that you give I cannot find solace in your words I cannot deliver you your love Or caress your soul Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Felicia Farerre